Cascadia
(This article is about the original Cascadia, aka the Administration Zone of the Alliance of Nations, aka the Republic of Cascadia. I do this in retrospect of course because the original page I had done for the Former Republic was used for the subsequent Cascadia(s)) The Republic of Cascadia was a nation in the Pacific Northwest bordered by the nations of the Carthiginian North American provinces and the Dominion of Yor. The history of the Republic can be described as tumultuous with stints of imperialism, human rights abuse, forming of controversial military pacts, a stripping of its cultural identity and much more. The Republic, however, can be best remembered by its attempts at neutrality and ecological awareness. Though these attributes would fall short of their original goals these principles stayed with Cascadia throughout its long and deserving history. History The origins of Cascadia lie within the dark abyss of Russia, specifically the Grand Militant Empire of Moscow. Within the mysterious confines of the Empire grew dissenters who, instead of fighting the militancy that gave the nation its namesake, decided rather to flee the hostile country in order to find new life somewhere new. They found this life in the forests, coastline and overall beauty of the Cascade Bio-Region. The original settlers of the area, a mixture of both Europeans and indigenous peoples, had given the Cascade Range its name. The large influx of Russian dissenters adopted this name as their own and dubbed their new home 'Cascadia'. Quickly the new citizens of Cascadia dropped any sort of cultural ties with their former tyrants opting for a new Cascadian culture. It was not long before Cascadia garnered attention from those around it. The first ally the young nation had was that of the Island Alliance to its north. The Alliance offered many things to Cascadia but most of all it offered mutual friendship, a thing a young nation desired above all else. This would be one of the only international events to come to the bio-region for awhile until the Great Summit of Cascadia brought the small and somewhat insignificant nation some notoriety. The Great Summit of Cascadia was held amongst fears that the various wars and alliance that plagued the rest of the world would somehow find root in Cascadia forcing the unprepared country into conflict it did not want to be in. The original goal of the Summit was to propose to the nations of the world a global pact, a forum, to address global problems without the use of bombs or guns. In fact, however, the Summit created something worse than the small alliance, the large Alliance of Nations that seemed to create a schism across international affairs. The Alliance of Nations prompted many to join with Cascadia to garner in an age of universal alliance, it also caused many to align themselves against the Alliance of Nations creating a world of two camps. The Alliance of Nations and the later dubbed Madrid Pact would rage a cold, and sometimes hot, war against eachother for the rest of Earth history. Cascadia itself would be caught in the crossfire and dropped its long-desired cultural individuality to become the formal Administration Zone of the Alliance. Though the Alliance had helped some sort out petty differences and find common ground it had created a multitude of far more complex problems around the world. Even with the Cold War that now engulfed the world smaller resistance began to grow in the very heart of Former Cascadia hoping for a Cascadian Reawakening. This reawakening of Cascadianness did occur and not long before the Earth itself was destroyed the Republic of Cascadia was formed. The Republic of Cascadia did not last long as soon the Earth itself would die, though the final acts of the Republic would show the tenacity of the Cascadian people. Quickly the newly reformed government began to expand in hopes of creating a strong state while attempting to regrasp its cultural roots. During this same time the military of the Republic began deploying toxic chemical weapons in hopes of controlling what was becoming an anarchic world. As the world finally began to fold in on itself and the final stages of evacuation were upon them a final plan was enacted to save some sort of human decency in the new world by aiding a group of Spanish Communists through the Atlantis Portal. Though successful a group of Cascadians too were stranded on the new planet with nothing more than a copy of the Communist Manifesto and a majority of Spaniards around them. Category:Empire Builder 1 Category:Nation Category:Cascadians